International Hell Link 国際地獄通信
by BlueOtaku2001
Summary: What would happen if knowledge of the Hell Link's existence spread outside of Japan? Would lots of people start using it and spread rumours about it like in Japan? Would it be the same or be different? Keep up to date with this fanfiction if you want to see! I hope you enjoy it!


**International Hell Link ****国際地獄通信**

**What would happen if knowledge of the Hell Link's existence spread outside of Japan? Would lots of people start using it and spread rumours about it like in Japan? Would it be the same or be different? Keep up to date with this fanfiction if you want to see! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1: Hell Britannia ****地獄イギリス**

Simon was yet again sitting in his dusty, filthy apartment in a suburban area of Newcastle wondering what the Hell he had got himself into. Newcastle is a city located in the UK, or the Northeast of England to be more specific. Simon had moved into his new apartment about 1 year ago and it was a living Hell. Most people would assume this was because of the condition it was in, but Simon did not really care about that. He had been stuck with his dysfunctional family for 20 years, so a filthy apartment to himself was like Heaven compared to that. However, there was certainly nothing Heavenly about this place.

Suddenly, Simon heard a loud bang on his door. "BANG BANG BANG" the door went, as if someone was trying to knock it down with a wrecking ball. It was Simon's landlord again. The landlord from Hell. His name was Richard and Simon hated his guts. Richard was an infamous drug dealer within the drug community in Newcastle and residents were terrified of him. For some reason, Richard had decided to make Simon his "little drug dog". In exchange for letting Simon live in the apartment, Simon had to sell drugs for Richard in order to make money.

Simon hesitated and opened the door. "WHERE THE FUCK IS THE MONEY AND WHY ARE THE FUCKING POLICE ON TO ME!?" Richard screamed, as he grabbed Simon by the shirt. Richard was always a tough, aggressive and scary person, but this was the maddest Simon had seen him. Simon had managed to sell the drugs and give the money to Richard, so he could not understand why Richard was so mad. "I don't understand, I sold the weed to the guy you asked me to meet and…" before Simon could finish his sentence, Richard punched him hard in the face, causing Simon to fall over. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Simon asked, but Richard was having none of it. "YOU IDIOT" Richard screamed "THAT MAN WAS A BLOODY UNDERCOVER COP AND NOW MY DRUG EMPIRE IS ON THE BRINK OF COLLAPSE THANKS TO YOUR IDIOCY". Simon did not understand. How was any of this his fault? It was Richard's fault for asking him to approach the man. Simon, now trembling in fear, tried to explain to Richard, but it was no use. Richard believed he was never wrong and if anyone tried to correct him, it usually ended up with a trip to the hospital. "GET UP!" Richard ordered, and pinned Simon against the wall. Simon did not fancy a trip to the hospital, but before he could get control over his emotions, he suddenly blurted out "HOW IS THIS MY FAULT? IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT FOR ASKING ME TO APPROACH AN UNDERCOVER COP!". Richard's face looked like someone had switches on a lightbulb inside a fat tomato and made it glow. Richard shoved Simon to the floor and kicked him. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" he bellowed, "YOU WILL WISH YOU NEVER FUCKING CAME HERE AND MESSED WITH ME!" Richard stormed out shouting like a furious elephant.

Meanwhile, Ai, the Hell Girl, was sitting outside of her house with Kikuri amongst the spider lilies. Kikuri was up to something as usual. She thought she could sneak up on Ai and dump loads of flowers and other weird things from the ground on her head. However, Ai knew EXACTLY what Kikuri was doing, as she can see and know anything she wants to. Ai turned around, squeezed Kikuri's cheeks, looked her straight in the eye and jokingly said her line "Ippen, shinde miru?" (would you like to give death a try?). Kikuri shrieked and ran away, shouting "AI IS A SCARY MEANIE!" Ai rarely showed emotions, but she noticed a very small and quick smile appear. However, this rather humorous moment was interrupted by the sound of Ai's computer beeping. "Ai, you have another request" Ai's grandmother called. "Yes, grandmother, I will answer it now" Ai said. Hone Onna happened to be standing next to the computer and was surprised to see where the message was coming from. "Ai does have another request, although it's in a very unusual place" Hone Onna said. Ai sat down and looked at the computer, which read:

Person to be sent to Hell: Richard Head

Person who wants vengeance: Simon Wallace

Location: Newcastle, United Kingdom

Ai looked at the names and thought they must be foreigners in Japan, until she read "Newcastle, United Kingdom". Ai was surprised. "How did word of the Hell Link get out of Japan?" Hone Onna asked in amazement. "It's surprising, but not necessarily bad". Ren was sitting down and noticed what they were looking at. "Well, it seems we're going to be travelling greater distances now" he exclaimed. "Let's go, we've got work to do", Ai replied. "Wanyuudo, you know what to do".

Ai, Hone Onna, Ren and the others boarded Wanyuudo as he flew at top speed into the distance. Travelling to the other side of the world would not be easy. Over the Sea of Japan, over the Gobi Desert, over Siberia and across Europe they flew, flying over all sorts of places. Finally, after what felt like days for Wanyuudo, they reached their destination.

It was now 11:59 PM back in Newcastle. Simon had heard of the Hell Link from one of his Japanese co-workers, Satoshi. Simon worked as a cleaner in a petrol station, which was certainly not ideal. "Back in Japan, the Hell Link is a growing rumour and conspiracy theory" Satoshi told him. "It is said that if you submit someone's same into the Hell Link at midnight, Hell Girl will send that person straight to Hell." Simon was not sure whether or not to believe this, even when Satoshi showed him the "Hell symbol" on his chest. Simon thought about all of this as he stared at his computer. He suddenly looked up the Hell Link and was surprised to find a website called "Hell Link". However, an error came up and it did not load. Simon was about to turn off his computer, until the clock changed to 12:00 AM. Simon remembered what Satoshi had said and decided to refresh the page. The Hell Link website came up, it was finally working". The writing came up in English, as if someone had translated it for him, and read "we will remove your grievances". Simon already knew he was going to enter Richard's name into it. Simon had enough of Richard when he first met him. Constantly being aggressive, harassing and threatening him as well as his friends and family, hurting other people and committing numerous crimes. How was such a manipulative, corrupt and crazy landlord allowed to get away with this? How was he even a landlord in the first place? Simon clicked "send" as fast as he could.

Simon suddenly heard a voice. "You summoned me" the voice said. It was not scary or aggressive and actually sounded calm. Simon turned around to see Ai standing behind him. "Are you…the Hell Girl" Simon asked as he scanned Ai's body. She had long, black hair, red eyes and rather pale skin, as well as a black Japanese schoolgirl uniform with a red tie. She was oddly beautiful. "Yes, my name is Ai Enma and you summoned me". Simon gasped in amazement and was speechless before finally managing to speak after about 10 seconds, "holy shit, you really do exist! I need you to kill this bastard called Richard for me!". Ai ordered Yamawaro to transform into a straw doll. Ai handed Simon the doll, to which Simon asked, "what is this?" It was a yellow straw doll with a red piece of string tied around it. "Take this. If you truly wish revenge, just untie the scarlet thread from his neck. Pulling the thread binds you into a covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell" Ai explained. Simon reached his hand towards the red thread, before Ai spoke again. "However, once vengeance is served, you will have to deliver your end of the bargain. There always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will also belong to Hell. You will never know the joys of Heaven; you will be left to wander through a world made of pain and agony for all of eternity." Simon looked at her in confusion and asked angrily "why must I go to Hell too? That bastard Richard is the one causing all of the problems here! I'm innocent, I've done nothing wrong!" He wanted to say more, but Ai had suddenly vanished. Suddenly, he heard her voice somewhere in the room say, "the rest is up to you to decide."

It was 8:00 AM in the morning when Simon was woken up by his phone ringing loudly. It was his girlfriend, Chloe. "What's she doing calling at this time?" Simon thought. He answered, but it was silent. After 1 minute he was going to hang up until he heard a voice. A man's voice. A familiar man's voice. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT BASTARD RICHARD DOING WITH CHLOE?!" Simon roared. Simon got dressed rapidly and decided t o take the straw doll that Ai had given to him too. He got in his car and started speeding towards Chloe's house.

Simon arrived at Chloe's house and noticed a lot of police cars, vans and armed police. Richard had been found by the police and, as revenge, decided to let them chase him to Chloe's house and hold her hostage. Chloe was a beautiful woman, both in personality and looks. She was the only person Simon was really close to and could talk to and now that bastard Richard was trying to take everything away from him. Simon managed to barge past all the cops, screaming "YOU'VE DONE IT NOW YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Cops tried to stop him, but they could not. Simon practically kicked the door down and went into Chloe's living room. There they were. Chloe, hands tied and duct tape on her mouth. Richard, holding her by her long, ginger hair and holding a gun. "Richard, you do not want to do this!" Simon said a bit more quietly now in order to try and calm Richard. "Is life in prison really better than a couple of years for drug dealing and possessing a weapon?" Richard did not care. He had already injured a cop badly injured someone when he was speeding in his car. All Richard cared about now was revenge and making someone feel misery. "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN GET YOURSELF OUT OF THIS YOU LITTLE SHIT!?" Richard said. Simon pulled out the yellow straw doll and held it in front of him, putting the red piece of string between his fingers. If he pulled it, Richard would go to Hell, but Simon would also go to Hell once he died. Was it worth it in order to protect his lover and true friend to him? Simon hesitated. Suddenly, Richard pressed the gun against Chloe's head and placed his finger on the trigger. "NO!" Simon screamed. He practically tore the red string off the yellow straw doll, causing it to break in two parts. However, it vanished quickly, and a sudden, loud voice echoed throughout the room. "Your grievance shall be avenged". The gun dropped to the floor and Richard completely vanished. Simon ran over to Chloe, taking off the duct tape and rope. He hugged her and sobbed. Richard would most likely be in Hell right now, where Simon would also have to go when he died. However, Simon did not care. He had saved not only his girlfriend, Chloe, but also himself and all the other people that Richard had made suffer.

Simon and Chloe walked out of the house together. Some policemen went up to them, while all of the other cops, who were armed, stormed into the house. However, Richard was nowhere to be seen. All that was left was a gun, some rope and some duct tape. Nobody could understand what had happened. Why did Richard suddenly disappear? A search for Richard was held and went on for months. However, there was no sign or reports of him at all. Eventually, the search had to be called off, but the police still made sure to have pictures of him everywhere in case they could catch him someday. As for Simon, he obviously knew full well what happened. He did not want to tell Chloe, but knew that he probably had to someday. Word of the Hell Link had not just spread to one man named Simon living in the UK though. Already people were speculating this could have had something to do with it.

Ai and the gang made sure to terrify Richard before sending him straight to Hell. Richard found himself in a dark alleyway full of fat, disgusting rats. Suddenly, a gang of hooligans approached him (of course, it was Ai and the others dressed as "chavs", who are basically British rednecks). "Alright, let's show this dickhead what pain is like" Ren said, attempting to speak in a London accent. Suddenly all sorts of scary monsters came out of the ground and the air became full of weed smelling smoke. Richard caught and screamed as the creatures wearing tracksuits started to attack him. Just as they were about to pull his head off, Ai bent over him and looked him straight in the eye. "O pitiful shadow, lost in the darkness, bringing torment and pain to others. O damned soul, wallowing in your sin. Perhaps it is time to die." Richard screamed, begging for mercy, but it was too late. Everything went black for a few seconds until he finally found himself in a boat sailing towards a toori. "What the Hell is going on? I demand to be taken back now! Who do you think you are?" Richard was grabbed by hundreds of hands that covered his whole body. As the reached the entrance of the toori, Ai said the same sentence for probably the 1,000,000th time, "I consign this grievance to Hell."

Ai and the gang were at a small fast food restraint in Newcastle. "Well, I guess there is just as much hate outside of Japan too" Ren said. "I want MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE" Kikuri started shouting. She had tried British food for the first time and was now obsessed. Ai sighed and shoved a spider lily in Kikuri's mouth. "Just like you tried before" Ai said, for the first time actually struggling to not laugh. Wanyuudo stood up, "well, we better get going then. That sure was interesting." They took off from the car park, causing many onlookers to stare in amazement at this weird vehicle flying away while roaring.

A day later, Ai and the others were discussing what had happened. "now that word of the Hell Link's existence has reached outside of Japan, I wonder what request we will receive next" Yamawaro asked curiously. Suddenly, the screen turned red. Another request had been sent. This time it read:

Person to be sent to Hell: Milly Smith

Person who wants vengeance: Luke Murphy

Location: Toronto, Canada

Of course, Ai is all knowing and does not need to be told the location or even the name. However, it is useful, especially for the others. "Let's go" Ai said, as Wanyuudo smiled and prepared to take them towards their next destination.

**End of chapter 1.**

**Thank you for reading my first Hell Girl fanfiction! I don't think it's very good, but I'd like to know what you guys think. Is it any good? What could I improve on? What do you want to see? I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment! I don't know when I'll release chapter 2, but I'll try when I get time.**


End file.
